


ocean tears.

by anarose4ever_fujoshi12669



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Erwin Smith, Camping, Come Marking, Creampie, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbroken Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaid!Levi, MermanPrince!Erwin, Omega Erwin Smith, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rutting, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Shame, Singing, Submissive Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarose4ever_fujoshi12669/pseuds/anarose4ever_fujoshi12669
Summary: Eren never considered himself to be much of a camper. Needless to say, he wasn't very pleased when Armin decided to drag him and Mikasa on a spontaneous trip to an exotic beach. But, Eren hears a mysterious voice singing a beautiful, sorrowful song at the dead of night and decides to investigate.





	1. nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> *trigger warning*  
> Here's a just bit of info that I made a few references to in the fanfic. Have you ever heard of the blue whale challenge? It was something that I stumbled upon near the peak of my depression and suicidal thoughts. (disclaimer: I don’t think that I can just “stop” my depression for the same reason why any other mental illness can’t be suppressed, but I can assure you that I no longer deal with genuine urges to take my own life.) It is a challenge aimed at teenagers suffering depression or other mental illnesses that takes place over 50 days. On each of the 50 days, the curator will provide the teenager with a task involving the blue whale. It may start off as simple as drawing a blue whale or watching a scary movie in the middle of the night, but I know that carving a blue whale onto your skin and stitching figures into your skin with thread are both challenges. The teenager is required to send an image or proof that the had finished the challenge to the curator. The final challenge is to commit suicide. If the teenager was to back out of the challenge at any time, the curator will threaten to harm their loved ones. It’s terrifying that so few people know about the challenge. It’s incredibly fucked up and twisted but yet no one really knows about it. Also - and this part is important - it’s called the blue whale challenge because blue whales are thought to “commit suicide” by purposely beaching themselves.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy <3

****Eren quietly grumbled as he squirmed impatiently, in his sleeping bag. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his lightly tan forehead and onto the scratchy fabric of his pillow. He cursed underneath his breath as he turned over, unable to find a comfortable position. The thin fabric of the tent and the ragged second-hand sleeping bag did very little to shield his back against the rough ground. Sharp stones and sticks beneath the tent jabbed into sensitive parts of his body, no matter how he adjusted his position. Falling asleep at this point was practically impossible for someone as picky as Eren.

     Although the blanket was far too thin to properly serve its purpose, the combined body heat of his best friends, Mikasa and Armin, lying by his two sides was enough to make Eren sweat. Armin, softly snoring, laid with his back turned to Eren. His hair fanned out like a halo across his pillow, his spine was pressed snuggly against Eren’s arm. Mikasa softly whined in her sleep, as if she could sense Eren’s movements and snuggled closer to him, resting her head possessively over his shoulder and burying her nose into the crook of his neck, like a feline marking her territory. Her soft breaths tickled his sensitive neck in a rather comforting way.

     Eren gazed up at the sprinkle of stars painted upon the twilight canvas, partially hidden behind a thin veil of clouds, through the transparent material of their tent and turned his focus to the silent symphony around him. The delicate snores coming from Armin’s direction. The dim chirping of the crickets. The rustle of the wind against the bushes. The scampering of bugs as they burrowed beneath the ground. The thundering sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. The flurry of sounds formed a sweet melody of the night that Eren found himself relaxing to, closing his eyes to intensify to the song. Lying on top of sharp rocks and scuttering insects wasn’t exactly his idea of fun, but he might as well make the most of the fresh air.

     A few days ago, Armin had stumbled across an article on the beautiful reefs, just a few miles off of the shore, and all the exotic wildlife that resides there. He had insisted on bringing Mikasa and Eren with him and they unwillingly let themselves be dragged into another spontaneous camping trip, this time along Arcarres cove. Mikasa and Eren had spent the whole day watching Armin’s breakdowns over the creatures he found in the tide pools, but he has to admit, the cove was breathtaking by day. The way the delicate sand sifted through his toes as he and Mikasa paced along the shore. The small spatters of seawater on his skin as the waves slammed upon the soft sand. The refreshing scent of the sea and the cool air against the back of his throat. The delicate ivory seafoam that trailed behind as the water withdrew from the shore. The indignant squawking of seagulls and the brilliant laughter of the tourists who chased after them. The entire image was exuberant and stunning, ingrained into Eren's mind.

     But now, between the intolerable heat and the roar of the tides, there was close to no hope of Eren ever falling asleep. Releasing a resigned sigh, he carefully pulled off the cover of the sleeping bag and slowly crawled out, careful to not disturb his friends in the process. He heard Mikasa groan and shifted further in her sleep, but almost instantly returning to her original state, and released a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding in. Grabbing his jacket and a flashlight from the foot of the sleeping bags, Eren crawled out of the tent’s opening, careful to not make too much noise. Almost immediately as he stepped outside, the frigid damp air clung onto his skin. Eren pulled on his jacket and sneakers, before turning on the flashlight and heading his way towards the beach. The trip took mere minutes and Eren made the most of each one, allowing himself to sink into the soft whispers of the leaves as the brushed against each other, almost as if in a daze.

     Eren was pulled from his trance by the flecks of seawater that landed on his exposed cheek, cool and chilling. Goosebumps began to reveal themselves and a chill ran down his spine, as he admires the dark majestic scenery around him, basking in the beauty of the waves as they washed over the shore. He noticed the clouds beginning to gather, hiding the twinkling light of the stars. The soft glow of the moon emerged from behind a cluster of particularly dark clouds, imposing, imperial, and imperfect. The moonbeams reflected upon the surface is the water appeared distorted by the rippling of the waves and the scent of seaweed tainted the air with nostalgia. And, other than the thundering of the waves crashing onto the sand, there was silence.

     Eren heard a soft pitiful sound, hidden behind the howling of the wind. Almost a whine, so breathtaking, so _sad_ . He scanned his surroundings with the flashlight, but Eren couldn’t find anything that could have caused the sweet harmony. _I_ _should get more sleep. That was probably just a trick of mind. It’s probably just the violent wind brushing against the rocky cliffs._  Eren didn’t know much on what the music was or where it came from, but the one thing he was sure about is the bliss that flowed through his body when he heard it. Like he was _floating_ on thin air, as if he was filled with air and light as a feather and drifting away, _away._  It was almost as if the song pulled him into a trance, some kind of _spell_.

     Like sharp hook, it pulled something inside him, before quickly disappearing as the direction of the wind shifted. The silence returned and filled Eren’s head with… sorrow. Overwhelming waves after waves of pure, unadulterated sorrow, laced with poisoned words and poisoned thoughts, as if his broken memories washed over his mind over and over. Eren doubles over in white hot agony, his hands desperately entangling with and pulling at his hair, anything, anything to make the pain disappear. A few droplets of rain fell upon the back of his neck, unnoticed by eren. He threw his head towards the sky, now filled with darkening and foreboding clouds, and released a gut-wrenching screech of pure terror. Of pure desire. The sensation that coursed through his bloodstream could only be described as empty. He was filled with need for _more_ , to hear the strange song again.

     As if responding to his thoughts, the song crept out from between the waves and the pain almost immediately subsided, his mind gradually cleared. He released a lung full of air he didn’t even know he was holding onto. Eren found himself rapidly pacing towards the direction of the lingering mourning melody, as if the directions were whispered into his ears. His pupils dilated at the sound of the tinkling voice and his ears strained, determined to not miss a single note of the haunting song.

     The tide pools stank of brine and salt. chunks of rotting seaweed dried out from the sun were stuck between the shallow crags, waiting for the ocean to pull them back out into the sea. The song appeared to be coming from the direction of a cluster of several large jagged rocks. The closer that Eren got to the rocks, the more defined and loud it grew. Reaching the rocks, he discovered a narrow opening in the rocks that appeared to be the opening of a cave. Eren supposed that the low tides was probably the only reason why the opening was even visible.

    Eren turned off his flashlight and tossed it into the ocean. He was sure that Mikasa and Armin would make him pay for the damage done later, but he couldn’t risk alerting whoever who was singing so beautifully of his presence. The moonlight was bright enough to guide the way and even pitch darkness was better than not being able to hear the haunting song. Just the thought of it made him feel slightly nauseated.

   Eren carefully fitted himself through the narrow passageway. The tone of the song is so mournful, almost as if the person is calling out to someone. Desperate and so, _so_ full of pain, the manifestation of pure, unadulterated loneliness. The winsome voice reeled him in and blurred his conscience. He followed the soft teal glow emitting through the cracks of the cave and the haunting song lingering in the back of his mind. He hardly noticed himself subconsciously humming the sweet melody as he struggled to fit through the narrow opening of the cave. The grotto was cavernous, the song echoing off the stone dome, much clearer despite the growl of the waves barricaded against the structure. A soft cerulean glow emitted from the unusually deep tide pool lit the cave and intermingled with the few tendrils of moonlight reaching in through the breaks in the rock enclosure.

     Eren blinked in surprise, allowing his eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden light. His glaze almost immediately found the pale visage half submerged in the water. He did a double take when he noticed the _fish tail_ that appeared to be attached to the young man’s torso, the ebony scales shimmering in the moonlight and reflecting the pool’s light. _N_ _o fucking way._ the scales trailed up the young man’s body before seamlessly merging into pale skin. The person - no, the creature - lounged upon some of the ragged stones along the opposite edge of the tide pool, with their tail dipped into the glowing water. The creature had a mane of long straight obsidian hair, almost hip level and flowing gracefully in the soft breeze. Light and trim, their lean muscular back was revealed by a strip of particularly bright moonlight.

    “He-hello,” Eren stuttered out the words, hesitantly and breathlessly, almost as if the sight of the strange man had robbed him of the ability to speak. Only then did he realized how long he had been holding onto his breath, lungs and throat now aching with pain.

     The dark song cuts off almost immediately and the young man quickly jerked his head in Eren’s direction. From afar, his features were rather blurry, but there was no mistaking the expression of pure shock frozen on his face. Before Eren could get a better look at him, he pushed himself off the rock and dove into the water.

    “Wait, no! Wait! Come back, please, come back!” A look of horror washed over Eren’s face, as he hurriedly pull off his jacket, preparing to jump into the tidepool after the strange young man. Panic wrecking through his mind, he climbed onto a short stack of rocks by the side of the tidepool and scanned the entirety of the cave. He noticed a hand, breaking the surface of the water and clutching onto the edge of the tidal pool closest to him, and _his_ head pop out of the water. The tightness in his chest unwinded as Eren noted the man’s webbed fingers and pointed nails. Eren stumbled towards the young man, his legs still weak and his adrenaline still high, and came to a stop a few feet away from him.

    “I'm so sorry for scaring you. I didn’t mean to.” Eren did his best to hide how his voice quivered from nervousness and how petrified he felt. He took in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut before taking a few steps closer. dropping down onto his knees, Eren leaned forward and leveled his face to the young man’s. He took notice of the few dark scales trailing along the side of his neck, just over a few flaps of skin - _gills?_ \- and the intricate webbed ears that extended from the side of the man’s face, emphasized by the way his wet onyx hair clung to his figure. “I heard your song and I was curious, I guess.” Eren found the courage to look up into the man’s intense silver stare, almost immediately wincing at the ferocity behind it. He gulped and dug his fingernails into his hand to keep himself from looking away.

    “I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger.” Eren gave the strange man a small, encouraging grin. The man stared back at Eren, unresponsive, sending shivers along his spine. “was that you singing?” Noticing a quick glimpse of pain flashing over the young man’s face, Eren’s eyebrows furrowed out of concerned. “I'm so sorry. That was insensitive. You don’t have to answer that. Just please don’t leave me.”

    “Levi. Levi Ackerman.” The man whispered just loud enough for Eren to hear him, his voice strangely melodic, even behind his thick accent. Eren could glimpse of a set of sharp pointed teeth from between his blue-tinted lips. “Eren Jaeger. stay here, Eren Jaeger.” Levi dove back into the water.

    Eren’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name being said with that strange accent. _W_ _hat is it? that accent. It’s unlike everything I've ever heard before. Russian almost. It’s so pretty. It’s so melodic. Like everything else about him._  He waited patiently, as directed, until Levi’s head popped out of the water, this time his face painted over with sorrow. Eren looked closer at the young man and noticed that Levi was holding another limp figure in his arm. Swimming over to the side of the tidepool, he carefully laid out the figure onto the stones, taking the time to caress the person’s cheek. Eren took a few steps closer to the figure and carefully observed him, a look of horror over his face.

    The person was clearly of a similar species as Levi, but, while Levi was so full of _movement_ , this man laid limp and still. He was stripped almost completely naked, save the shiny black scale - clearly one of Levi’s - hanging by a delicate silver chain around his neck. His sandy blonde hair, despite being wet and limp with water, was clearly once a stylish haircut. Eren couldn’t help but notice that the man’s slim build and pale skin did little to hide to deep gouge scars on the sides of his torso and the bruises on his neck. His eyes glimpsed over at Levi’s sharp claws and Eren involuntarily shuddered at the thought. Like Levi, the man also carried a similar memersizing aura to him. However, while Levi’s tail was more like that of a fish, or dolphin even, the man’s tail looked like that of a blue whale. Sleek and navy blue with wide tail flukes and covered with smooth, slippery, wet rubber-like skin that merged flawlessly with his torso. Eren glanced over at Levi and, noticing the look of intense pain on his face, realized the truth.

    “Is he why you were singing?” Levi released a few soft notes, filled with so much suffering, so much grief, that Eren felt a heart wrenching twinge in his own body. Levi’s glance averted to the limp figure in between them and a single tear poured out from his left eye and trailed down his nose. He reached up a single claw and gently stroke the man’s cheek with it, taking the time to caress his jawline, so tenderly making sure he doesn’t accidentally hurt the man. “I'm so sorry. I really am, Levi. Levi Ackerman.”

    “Erwin. Erwin Smith. My Erwin Smith,” Levi croon softly, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Erwin’s, an action laced with more agony than affection. He pushed himself onto the shore and carefully pulled Erwin’s head onto his lap, using his silky hair to cushion his head against the hard scales. Levi sadly stroked Erwin’s wet hair and resumed his singing. Eren couldn’t help but notice the heartache behind the evocative melody.

    “Was… was he your lover?” Eren watched as Levi’s song faded away, as his webbed hands reached up and laced through his hair. Levi’s head dropped, his hands holding his hair, and a soft hiccup-like sob bursted from his lips, so quiet that Eren was sure he wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t listening for a response.

    “My Erwin Smith. My fault. My fault, my fault, my fault. My Erwin Smith. I'm sorry, my Erwin Smith. I'm sorry, my fault, all my fault.” Levi’s voice raised a full octave, as he threw his head back, his hair whipping the glowing water behind him, and released a woeful screech. “Erwin Smith! Come back, my Erwin Smith! Please, please, please! Erwin Smith, please come back to me!” He doubled over at the waist, weakly bending over Erwin’s corpse, wrecked with tears.

    Eren softly walked over to Levi’s hunched over form and threw his arms over his shoulder, embracing his quivering body.

      _N_ _o, I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry, Levi Ackerman._


	2. reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi couldn't shake the feeling that something about eren’s gentle embrace… it just felt so familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RAPE/NONCONSENSUAL SEX  
> sorry for the late update! life has been really hectic lately and i’ve just been really preoccupied. i’m going to try and update this story at least once every two weeks but i don’t think i can make any promises. also, do you mind the all lowercase aesthetic? i almost always write in all lowercase, so it would save me a whole lot of work. i finished this story at like 4 am this morning and i’m honestly too tired to change everything. anyways, i hope you enjoy <3

****    “my erwin smith. my fault. my fault, my fault, my fault. my erwin smith. i’m sorry, my erwin smith. i’m sorry, my fault, all my fault.” the agony that ran through levi’s veins pulled and twisted at his mind, digging into his sanity like knives. a wave of bile rushed up his throat, bubbling and burning the back of his throat, already sore from crying. his voice hitched as he sobbed and levi threw his head back, the glacial chill of the water.

     his mind felt clouded with violent emotions, irrepressible and harshly lashing into his heart, leaving crimson gashes when it ripped away. faintly, somewhere in the back of his head, levi could feel the warm traces of despair trailing down his face, the tears dripping down his chin and making a faint plopping sound as it collided with the water. he could feel the goosebumps forming small bumps along his skin. levi could feel the human, the eren jaeger, hurry over and draped his arms over levi’s shaking shoulders gently, almost as if to comfort the merman.

     levi knew that he had to forgive eren jaeger. the young human was too young, too foreign, to know that the motion wasn’t comforting in the slightest. levi knew that eren didn’t mean to hurt him. but the pain was overwhelming, washing over him in waves, mercilessly slamming into his pathetic quivering frame. eren. eren jaeger. his touch…

**fuck, it just feels so familiar.**

-=+=-

_ “erwin,’ levi whispered into the merman’s ear. the waves washing over his back hardly register in his head as he pulled his fingers from his lover’s mouth, covered in strings of salvia. “erwin.” levi pressed two fingers into erwin, carefully using a scissoring stretch out the tight ring of muscle. _

_      erwin released a quiet moan and shuddered against the warm body pushed against his back, as he slowly got used to the burn. his breathing seized irregularly as levi’s fingered started moving, steady and coaxing. the fingers danced deep and brushed over a pleasure spot. taken by surprise, a low pulsed hum escaped his throat. the sound isn’t lost on levi, who skims over the spot once again and pressing on it ever so slightly, leaving erwin twitching and shuddering. _

_      “levi” erwin’s whine was silenced by the azure lips forcing itself upon his mouth, the other merman swallowing his cry as his hands snaked around erwin’s waist, pulling him backwards until erwin could feel taunt muscle against his back. _

_      “erwin,” levi replied, his voice low and sensuous. there was an almost singsongy quality to the way he slurred the name seductively into the crook of erwin’s neck. his lover let out a soft whimper, his cock aching for attention. levi’s hands left its firm grip around erwin’s waist and began wandering, lightly trailing up the slippery tail. finding the clenched ring of muscle a few inches above erwin’s cock, levi leisurely rubbed his fingers over it. “erwin smith. my erwin smith.” _

_      erwin closed his eyes, his hands tightening around levi’s neck, the strange fish-like gills tickling his arm as they flowed in the current. the throb of the rapid humming pulses reverberated throughout his entire body and his eyes closed, taking in the pleasure. his grip tightened further when the fingers slipped into him, coaxing a low moan from the older merman. his mind was slipping, away, away, as the fingered scissored his entrance open. _

_      levi smirked at his mate’s voice and thrust his fingers, purposely missing the tight bundle of pleasure. he leaned down to nibble on the merman’s exposed neck, using his tongue to lap over the prominent veins. his lips trailed down to caress his erwin’s hard nipples with his rough tongue, carefully twirling it around the flushed bud before pulling away for a split second. his sharp teeth carefully teased the bud, nipping at the swollen tip gently, making sure that he didn’t puncture the man’s delicate skin. _

_      “levi… levi…” the blonde threw his head backwards, his mind blurred with pleasure and adrenaline. _

_      the high pitched gasps escaping erwin’s throats, as he called for his lover, sent a wave of blood flooding his member. a rush of arousal rushed into his mind, clouding his thoughts, all of his thoughts except for one -  _ mark him as mine. snap his pretty little neck in half and mark them as mine.  _ the way his erwin was desperately clutching on his shoulder, so needy, so dependent, it sent him overboard.  _ damn alpha hormones. fuck, the suppressants are already wearing off. it was supposed to hold off my rut for at least a full week, but i guess i didn’t take enough. _ levi bit down hard onto the delicate skin at the junction of erwin’s neck and shoulder, breaking the skin with his pointed teeth. he basked in erwin’s sudden scream, filled with exhilaration but tainted with terror. a cloud of crimson suspended in the water triggered a wave of lust that ran through his veins, taunting his blood with crazed need. need to claim the merman for himself. need to fuck the blonde to fucking oblivion. need to demolish the fragile creature clinging onto his neck. _

_      levi pulled away his fingers away, quickly replacing it when his throbbing cock against erwin’s ass. the burning desire to  _ consume _ the merman entirely ignited a flame in his mind. _

_      “wait, no.” a flash of panic burst in erwin’s eyes, an explosion of emotion over the glassy blown pupils. “levi, stop.” _

_      levi paid his partner no heed as he grabbed both sides of erwin’s hips and pushed himself into the merman. although levi could tell that the blonde wasn’t stretched nearly enough, the slick, oily substance dripping down erwin’s thighs and coating his insides helped the glide, numbing the pain to a dull burn. _

_      tears rose to erwin’s eyes, trickling into the ocean water, as he released an involuntary keen. he swallowed heavily, almost as if in disbelief. a gracefully high whistle that lingered in the brunette’s ear. “stop… nghh… levi… levi…” a sudden groan. “please stop.” his voice caught and erwin tried jerking his hips away, levi’s hands holding him tight against his body. _

_      “f-fuck” levi bit his lower lip as he felt the tip of his cock switch, erwin’s pleads falling to deaf ears and undeniably turned on by the state of the whimpering merman in front of him. his mind was clouded with desire, his self control slipping through his fingers like sand in an hourglass. he wanted more,  _ more _. he pulled back his hips until his cock was almost entirely out of the older merman before slamming back into him, evoking a high-pitched whistle. _

_      erwin’s grip around levi’s neck released and he placed his hands at the younger merman’s shoulder, doing his best to push him away. his chest heaving, he struggled against the merman, his tail spasming and his eyes clenched shut. “stop. levi, please, stop.” he panted heavily, refusing to admit that his efforts were useless. erwin grew aware that the only sound filling the calm ocean waters was that of scales slamming into skin, rugged breathing, and the obscenely wet sound of the cock moving within him. the waters filled with the scent of mating, the scent of his shame, mockingly suspending around the two intertwined mermans. “please. let go, levi… fuck, please.” _

_      again, levi ignored the pleads and thrust hard into the older man, brushing over his sweet spot and dragging a loud cry from erwin’s pursed lips. sensations washed over his body and his thoughts scattered across his mind. he grabbed the squirming omega by the hips and pulled him even closer to his body. the blonde’s back arched even more, tightening around the cock, the change in angle causing the pleasure to flow throughout the couple. “you fucking slut, you filthy slut, you don’t want me to stop do you? you want me to fuck you senseless, don’t you?” levi’s hips began thrusting harder, going slightly deeper with each movement. he leaned forward to trace his tongue over the side of erwin’s exposed neck, the heady breaths and needy whines emitted from the older merman sending shivers up his spine. _

_      “please. levi, wait. i don’t want to -- nghhhh!” erwin felt the cock inside him slam against his sweet spot, twitching and sobbing as he cried out in both fear and arousal. he could feel levi’s knot beginning to form, forcing his hole wider, and he was somewhat aware of the wanton noises he was making as levi continued pushing into him, disregarding the knot, and he knew he was probably screeching out curses at this point, breathy and staggered, but the rest was lost in a blur to the lust pouring into his mind. _

_      “you like this, don’t you, you whore?” the knot expanded within the blonde omega, locking the mermen tight against one another. levi growled, low and seductive, as his hips continued to move, although much swallower now, forcing his knot further and further up the other’s ass, desperately seeking a release. his mind was blank sans one thought -  _ mate him, fuck him senseless, breed him _. _

_      erwin could feel his heat starting the flare up, against his will. his gut twisted with desire that bloomed and blossomed within him like a rose vine with thorns digging into his mind and drawing blood. horrifyingly enough, he could smell his own scent, filling the water with an alluring presence. erwin’s face scrunched in disgust, pure utter disgust at his actions, at himself. he was a member of the noble smith family. he was the soul heir to his father’s throne. he was the goddamn prince for fuck’s sake. his being born a lowly, weak omega was enough of an embarrassment to the family. his affair with levi was enough for his parents to disown him without a second thought. what was he doing here, hopelessly squirming in the arms of his lover, unable to find the strength to resist, unable to deny the merman. what would his family - his kingdom - say when they find out he’s pregnant with the children of a lowly commoner. his own body was working against him, denying him the right to push away the brunette and leaving him unable to stop the helpless whimpers escaping his lips as the knot forced his hole wider and wider. _

_      erwin released a loud bellow as he came, trembling helplessly in the alpha’s arms. his dripping hole clenched down onto levi’s knot, milking at the cock thrust deep within him. he could feel the warm release within him, faintly aware of the lewd growl bursting from the alpha’s lips. he could feel his hole instinctively tighten around levi’s cock, sealing every drop of come inside him. the knot within him slowly deflated and erwin released a strangled breath of relief.  _ at least it’s over. at least it’s over now.

     it’s all over now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for all the angst… i swear, it’ll get better soon… in a few chapters...

**Author's Note:**

> update (07/16/19):  
> i'm so sorry, life has been really chaotic as of lately. i think i might put this story on hiatus for a while. again, i'm so sorry but wish y'all the best of luck on your fanfictioning adventures. i love you all <3


End file.
